My favourite Portrait
by avidfan
Summary: A lovely little story about how Albus Dumbledore and Albus Severus would be like if they could talk to each other. Based on the day before Albus Severus leaves for Hogwarts for the first time.


Albus couldn't sleep. Try as he might, he simply couldn't relax. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for him, one which would determine his life at school for the next seven years. September 31st had come and in less than 15hours he would be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. He hoped that he will be like his mum, dad and brother and be sorted into Gryffindor, but he wasn't sure. _What if I'm in Slytherin?_ He kept worrying to himself. His brother hadn't made it easier on him. James had frightened Albus into believing that the sorting depended on how well he faces a dragon. A dragon! Of course he didn't want to show he was afraid, so he never asked his dad if this was true.

Now though, he was starting to worry. Albus had been lying awake starring up at the ceiling for several hours before he decided he couldn't lye there anymore. He tiptoed silently passed his elder brother James who was sleeping peacefully across the room from him. Silently opening their bedroom door, Albus crept through the hallway and down stairs of 12 Grimmuald place, moving towards the study. Albus liked it in the study, he always felt at home there, learning new things, reading more books, feeling warm in front of the fire, playing chess with a worthy opponent who has gradually become a friend to him as well as his dad.

Albus had learned about his father's past, about amazing adventures of great wizards, about Hogwarts and of about how to play chess. He also always found comfort and understanding, which he treasured as he sometimes thought himself to be a bit complex and withdrawn. He had received all of this from his favourite portrait in the house.

Opening the door to the study, Albus walked in, turning on a lamp as he went. "Professor, are you awake?" The portrait hanging above the mantel piece was of a very old man, with long white hair and an equally long white beard. His blue eyes as bright as ever looked down at Albus as he entered. "Albus my boy, what are you doing out of bed at this late hour?" Albus walked towards the portrait suddenly feeling really silly. "Sorry professor Dumbledore, I couldn't sleep, I hope I didn't wake you up, if I have then I will leave you alone". The headmaster shook his head and smiled warmly down at the young boy. "No my boy, you did not wake me, and there's no need to apologise". Albus relaxed a bit more that he had not been told to leave. The headmaster sensed that the boy had come to him for a specific reason but was having trouble expressing it. "You know I wonder, it has been a while since we have played chess together, would you like to have a game?"

The boy's face lit up, "Yes please" he said spinning around quickly and rushing over to the cabinet where they kept the chess set. Pulling the box out, young Albus quietly closed the cabinet door and, rushing back towards the headmasters portrait, nestled himself down on the floor and began to set the board up on the small side table that sat next to his dads favourite chair. Albus Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the boy's enthusiasm, "let us see if you can beat me this time, you were very close last time we played". Albus smiled up at the headmaster, "I hope so, but I don't mind if I don't, I like playing with you, you don't cheat like my brother does". Dumbledore looked down at Albus and smiled. He couldn't trust himself to speak at that moment. It touched him that the young boy liked his company so much. "Okay Professor, you've got the white pieces again because they match your hair colour, and I've got black because they match my hair colour", Albus said giggling.

Dumbledore laughed too, "Okay then my boy, well white moves first so...prawn 2 to G4 please". Young Albus moved the prawn two spaces forwards for Dumbledore. "Ok". Albus looked down at the board thinking hard about his own move. "I'll go, Pawn to F6", said young Albus, moving his chess piece, "your turn professor". After several more moves between the pair, the headmaster decided it was time to ask.

"So young man, are you going to tell me why you came here tonight? And why you couldn't sleep". The young boy looked up at the old man, his smile fading. "I'm worried professor" he said simply, starring down at the chess board. Dumbledore looked down at him for a moment concerned. "What are you worried about my boy?" Young Albus took a few moments before he responded. "I'm worried about Hogwarts Professor", he said in a small voice. "Worried about Hogwarts", Dumbledore repeated confused, "My boy, what is worrying you about Hogwarts? Young Albus didn't say anything for a moment.

He kept his head down, worried that he was going to come across as a coward if he asked. As if he had read his mind, Albus heard the headmaster ask, "I promise my boy, I will not think you a coward if you tell me your troubles, please tell me". Albus looked up at the headmaster surprised, he paused for a moment before responding. "Professor, my brother told me that in the sorting ceremony you have to fight a dragon, is it true". Dumbledore chuckled lightly before smiled down at him, "I'm afraid my boy that your brother was, as they say, "winding you up", you do not fight a dragon at all. All that happens is that you sit on a stool in front of the students and put on a hat". Little Albus looked up, "Is that all then?" Dumbledore nodded smiling, "Yes that is all; the hat makes the decision based on your personality characteristics".

Young Albus let go of his breath he was holding in relief. "Phew", he said smiling up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore laughed gently with him, "So, there is nothing to fear about going to Hogwarts". The smile slowly faded from young Albus's face as he looked down at his hands in his lap. Dumbledore noticed concerned, "What else is troubling you my boy? Albus looked up, "Professor, what if I'm put in Slytherin?

Dumbledore looked down at the young boy in understanding. "You know, I've often thought that we sort to soon, my boy, there is nothing wrong with being placed in Slytherin, I once had a colleague who was a Slytherin and although he was cunning enough to be a Slytherin, he was also very brave like a Gryffindor is". Albus looked up at the former headmaster in wonder, "Who was that then professor?"

"His name was Severus Snape, and he was head of Slytherin house. If I'm not mistaken my boy, your middle name is Severus is it not?" Young Albus nodded. "Well then, your parents named you after him as well as me, after a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, which means if I'm not much mistaken that if you were placed in Slytherin, your parents would not be disappointed with you, and it would not make a difference to them which house you were placed". Albus pondered this for a moment, "So, you don't think that mum and dad would be upset if I was put in Slytherin?" Dumbledore shook his head gently, "My boy, let me tell you something about your father. When he was a young boy being sorted, the hat considered putting him in Slytherin; however your father chose to be in Gryffindor and the hat took his decision into account". Young Albus smiled surprised, "really, you mean you can choose which house you want to be in". Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, but more often than not, you are placed in the house that is most preferable to your personality, so most students are happy with their placement and I'm sure you will be too".

Young Albus grinned up at him, "thanks Professor". "No worries my boy", replaced Dumbledore grinning himself, "Now, should we continue with our game here, which we seem to have forgotten about". Albus nodded. Now feeling much more relaxed, they both finished playing their game of chess. "Ok then my boy, its well past midnight now, I suggest you should go up to bed, you have a big day tomorrow".

Young Albus got up and packed away the chess set. "I was so close to beating you this time; I think I need to put in some practice when I go to Hogwarts". Dumbledore laughed, "I think you would be able to beat me next time my boy, now off to bed with you". Albus nodded and started to walk towards the door. Pausing, he turned back, "it's been really great talking to you again professor, it's a shame we won't be able to talk as much as we have done", said Albus "I guess I will have to get myself into trouble at school". Dumbledore looked confused for a moment, "What do you mean, "get yourself into trouble my boy?" Young Albus smiled cheekily at him, "So that I would have an excuse to come and see you in the headmaster's office, I'll miss you otherwise. Goodnight Professor". The young boy closed the door, leaving the headmaster emotionally touched and looking rather tearful.

The next day, Albus was up and ready to go to Hogwarts. "Ok Albus are you all packed and ready?" asked his mother. "Yes mum, it's all packed and ready". His brother James ran down the stairs "Got your wand ready for the battle with the dragon Albus?" teased James. Albus smiled up at him, "Yes I'm ready, and I've got all my moves sorted out too", he said poking his tongue out at him. A few minutes later, Albus watched his brother and mother getting in the car as his father finished packing in the trunks. "You ready then Albus?" asked his father. "I'm ready dad", he replied and got in after his father.

* * *

><p>"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the sorting hat which sat on top of Albus head. Grinning widely, he ran and sat with his brother at the table and began to enjoy his first Hogwarts feast. Once he was finished, Albus went to the Gryffindor common room and began to write a letter to his parents.<p>

* * *

><p>"Professor Dumbledore". Harry entered the families study back at 12 Grimmauld place. "Yes Harry my boy, How are you?" I'm fine professor, I've received a letter from Albus today, he wanted me to thank you again for the chat you had with him the other night and to let you know that it made him feel better". Dumbledore smiled, "Oh good, I'm glad that I could be of help". Harry nodded, "I'm not sure what you spoke to him about, but thank you for being there for him, I know that he has always looked up to you". Dumbledore felt rather touched, and didn't feel he could trust himself to speak. Harry began to leave the room in understanding, "Oh by the way professor, my son wanted you to know that he is a Gryffindor, like his parents, and that he will get himself into trouble next Friday, do you know what he meant by this?" Dumbledore laughed at the news, and feeling rather proud of his namesake, asked Harry to write to his son, telling him first, to ask the Headmistress to allow him permission to visit the headmistresses office instead of getting himself into trouble, and second, that he will be waiting there ready for a chat and a game of chess.<p> 


End file.
